


Ribs

by ifyoueat500bananasyoudie



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyoueat500bananasyoudie/pseuds/ifyoueat500bananasyoudie
Summary: 我隨便寫寫的，改天有時間寫成英語。Ok I suck.前期style，後期肯x凱。我好垃圾哦。
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 4





	Ribs

Kyle並不是很容易害羞的孩子，他只會在信任的人面前才會表現出黏答答和親暱可人的樣子。

Kyle和Stan一起坐在Stan的床上，房間裡很暖和，只穿著一件t恤會很舒服。他們沒有開燈，傍晚深藍色的光透過窗子填滿了房間。那藍色鋪滿了布料的褶皺，撒在橘紅色的波浪上。  
Stan腼腆地向著Kyle潤紅的嘴唇湊去，他能感受到對方的皮膚傳來的陣陣熱氣，還有Kyle嘴邊的一絲笑意。  
兩個孩子只是如同蜻蜓點水一樣地接了個吻，兩人的臉蛋卻都燙得像火燒。過了數秒後，Kyle小聲地笑了起來，長長的睫毛微微抖動，笑聲清脆又活潑。  
“你笑什麼？”Stan問他。  
“我覺得我們兩個好好玩哦。”Kyle邊笑邊說。  
“那……要不要再試一次？”  
“好啊。”Kyle主動湊了上去。這次的親吻好像進步了不少。  
看到Stan有點猶豫，Kyle就笑瞇瞇地問，“怎麼了？”  
“沒什麼，只是沒想到你能這麼主動。”  
“你是害怕我會是上面的那個嗎？”Kyle眨著眼睛。  
Stan沒說什麼，只是盯進去了Kyle眼中活著的綠寶石。寶石的主人也盯了回去，帶著笑意，將Stan拉倒在床上，罩在自己身上。  
Stan低下頭輕輕親吻著Kyle的額頭、眼皮、鼻尖、臉頰和耳邊。Stan看著這個平日裡總是皺著眉頭的臉蛋，現在在他身下被刷上一層紅暈，可愛地微笑著。他很有成就感。  
一開始他以為Kyle會很抗拒他的請求，或是他第一個糟糕的吻，可是完全沒有想到他卻很主動，這令他很驚喜。他好喜歡這樣活潑的Kyle，像個無憂無慮的孩子一樣的Kyle。

……

Kyle真是個完美的伴侶。聰明，風趣，長得也是惹人憐愛。和他做愛時從來都不會感到任何一方被支配或壓制，總是甜蜜又快樂。Stan留戀他紅髮間的香氣，留戀他口齒間的柔軟，留戀他肌膚上炙熱的溫度，留戀只屬於他的笑容。  
夏天他們就會去很多地方玩耍，穿著單薄的襯衫，快步跑過發燙的人行道和瀝青馬路，去湖邊的樹下納涼，在林中空地上玩鬧，或者是去商場裡喝饮料。Stan有時候牽著Kyle，有時候是Kyle領著他，那些時候他就會忍不住瞟向Kyle穿著短褲的腿。上面有一兩處不顯眼的傷疤，沒有很多毛，在陽光下白花花的，Stan盯得滿心燥熱。  
Kyle知道Stan在盯著他，就笑嘻嘻地發出邀請。那晚Stan就會在父母熟睡之後輕敲Kyle的窗子，Kyle就會頂著剛洗好還有點潮濕的頭髮放Stan進來。晚風會吹散溫熱的水汽，往Kyle寬敞的睡衣裡灌進一絲清涼，Kyle很喜歡這種感覺。  
他們的親吻總是要比性交要多。Stan喜歡看Kyle在自己親了他的臉龐時被逗得咯咯笑，Kyle也喜歡Stan被自己親吻時變燙的臉頰。Stan有時會親吻著那雙白天把他魂都快勾走的雙腿，Kyle就會開玩笑一樣叫他“狗狗。”

秋天是夏天的結尾。熱氣收斂了不少。在第一片枯紅的楓葉飄進房間時，Kyle正在被父母指責。  
“我覺得不能繼續這樣下去了。”他們躺在麥田裡時，Kyle眨著哭紅的眼睛看著天空。  
“你的父母……反同？”Stan向Kyle伸出手，卻被Kyle躲開了。  
“不是的……他們覺得我和你在一起太不可思議了，但這不是重點，重點是我們做過愛。”  
“我很抱歉……對不起……他們是怎麼知道的？”  
“也許是哪天晚上翻窗戶被Ike發現了。”  
“啊……”  
“……”  
“……”  
沉默充斥在空氣裡，壓抑得人窒息。Stan爬了起來，看向了Kyle眼裡支離破碎的綠寶石。Kyle看著Stan的眼睛，眨巴了幾下，哭了出來。Stan著急了，他慌亂地用手套幫Kyle擦眼淚，“不要哭啊。對不起，對不起……”慌亂顫抖著的聲音慢慢融成了哭腔。兩個孩子在麥田中擁抱著，淚水浸濕了對方的外套。Stan好久都沒有聽過Kyle哭了，他很不習慣。  
好一會後，他們都站了起來，整理好自己沾滿草碎的頭髮和外套，拍掉褲子上的泥土，最後一次吻別後，兩人一前一後，保持著距離，走回了鎮上。  
天空是鉛灰色的，公園裡的樹木都枯了，落在地上，踩起來嘎吱嘎吱的。

自那之後，Kyle和Stan就沒怎麼聯繫過了。儘管住的很近，兩人的關係就保持在了偶爾見面打個招呼的地步。  
冬天到了，這次在漫漫雪天裡和Kyle在一起的不再是Stan，而是Kenny。Kyle為自己懦弱的行為感到羞愧，他總是需要一個Best Friend，但是卻不敢鼓起勇氣再去找Stan，而找了個替補。他害怕自己會又一次傷害到別人。  
Kenny卻很開心，這可比他那沒有暖氣、滿是煙味的寒冷破房子好多了。Kyle的房間乾淨整潔，沒有一隻蟑螂或老鼠，明亮舒適，裡面滿是Kyle香香的味道。他樂呼呼地坐在地上看書，小聲地哼著歌。  
天黑了，Kyle本以為Kenny能像過去的Stan一樣留在他家裡過夜，這是他們不言而喻的默契。可是Kenny卻執意要回家，他害怕自己的妹妹一個人在家面對糟糕的父母。Kyle由不過，便要送他回去。Kenny還從來沒有被這麼溫柔地對代過，高興地答應了。  
外面的天氣冷得要命，雖然雪已經小了，但是還是讓Kyle打了好幾個寒顫。Kenny高興地哼著小曲，用模糊不清地聲音給Kyle講著些自己在垃圾桶裡發現的雜誌裡讀到的荒唐故事。Kyle認真地聽著，他很喜歡Kenny，不過這次他不會再讓自己失去他了。  
到了Kenny家門口，Kyle跟Kenny告別後正要轉身離開，Kenny卻把他叫住了，“我想送你一件東西。”Kenny把一直遮住嘴的兜帽摘了下來，聲音清晰了許多。Kyle覺得挺新鮮的。  
路燈下男孩的金色頭發閃閃發光，也許是落在發間的雪被化成了水。Kenny脫下了自己的橘色棉襖，遞給了Kyle。他裏面只穿了壹件超市裏免費送的廉價t恤。  
“很抱歉我沒什麽東西能送給妳，這個棉襖估計是我唯壹壹個拿得出手的。哈哈。我還有好幾件呢。妳收下吧，就這件比較新。”Kenny清澈無暇的藍眼睛凝視著Kyle。  
“妳不冷嗎？會感冒的！”Kyle著急著要把棉襖給Kenny重新穿上。  
“妳不喜歡嗎？那我估計得等下個月才能再給妳送禮物了……妳想要什麽呢？”Kenny不太清楚Kyle的反應。  
“不是……我不是這個意思。我不能收妳的棉襖，妳現在不冷嗎？”  
“沒事，我習慣了，我都到家了嘛。”Kenny咧嘴壹笑，露出潔白整齊的牙。  
Kyle擔憂地看著面前衣著單薄的男孩，他第壹次意識到自己的朋友居然這麽瘦。  
他接過了棉襖，道謝後目送著Kenny進了家門，然後在路燈下拿起了還殘余著Kenny體溫的棉襖仔細觀察。棉填的也不是很充實，布料也不是什麽好料，毛茸茸的邊都起了球，但是被洗的很幹凈，沒有壹點汙垢，上面還留著Kenny家的便宜洗衣粉味。  
夜風刮來，Kyle有點冷。於是他披上了Kenny的外套，借著夜色走到了公園裏，買了壹瓶檸檬汽水。靠在自動售貨機旁邊，嘗了壹口。  
很冰，凍得Kyle牙疼，他有點想哭。

作者：我就爛😄👍我都不知道我在寫什麼，別揍我就好。


End file.
